


Undercover: Romance part 1

by graytreason



Series: The Undercover series [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Romance, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytreason/pseuds/graytreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed goes undercover with Roy Mustang ....only he has to dress as a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Amestris

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever RoyEd fanfic which was originally posted on FF. Now I've gone back to it and improved it..well I believe I have anyway. So for those that have already read it, the plot is still the same.  
> There are two parts to this series and I've finished going over the first part so I'd thought I'd begin posting it.  
> I won't update the story on FF until I've done so here so you guys get the new version first!

Only on rare occasions does the blonde leave his own desk in the room next door, so every time he is summoned to his superiors office he can't help but look around. A room so big that, for one man, it seemed ridiculous. The heavy desk was still placed the far end in front of the two incredibly large bay windows each with their own curtains, which may very well be velvet, but he never thought to check. Behind him, closer to the door, were two couches facing each other with a small coffee table separating them. It would have been better if they were seated there. The couches were well padded and incredibly comfortable, better then the wooden monstrosity he was currently seated on. He looked over to his superior, who was clearly talking to himself as he looked over some paperwork that was placed in front of him. His desk now clutter and folder free. It made a change from the sight that always greeted Ed when he came to deliver his reports of various assignments - well most of that was his fault. His eyes drifted to the sides of the room, he's got an extra bookcase. It wasn't exactly full, with some sort of ornament being used as a book end. The room in general smelt like wood polish with a hint of citrus. It wasn't the best combination but it was at least an indication the place was cleaned regularly.   
He fidgeted more in his chair. Why couldn't he just sit on one of the couches? He used to before, spreading his arms out along the back rest and even at times propping his feet up on the coffee table.  
At least these days he wasn't having Mustang constantly nagging at him concerning the paper work, the collateral that used to just mysteriously happen whenever he was sent on an assignment. It had been over two years since the last one. After the promised day he kept a low profile after losing his Alchemy, but it was worth it, for his brother. Instead he was given a post in the Intelligence sector working closely with Falman and, like him, remained in the offices of Roy Mustang.   
Of course after catering for two bodies for his entire military life, with his brother's soul trapped in a suit of armour, his body finally caught up with his age. Now much taller, although still not as tall as General Mustang by a couple of inches, he said goodbye to all the short jokes that were made on his behalf. Of course that didn't stop some people from trying their luck. He began to fondly remember what happened to the last guy who tried it...  
  
"...undercover."  
  
His eyes snapped back to the man opposite him, who instead of turning pages had rested his chin in his interlinked hands with his elbows propped on the surface. The dark orbs glared back at him. He was waiting for a response.  
  
"What?" Well that clearly indicated he wasn't paying attention to the brief.  
  
Mustang exhaled loudly with an irritated sigh. "Fullmetal this is a very important mission, the lives of all Amestrians rely on the outcome of this."  
  
Ed had kept his state title, he was offered other names when he was re-assigned, but felt a need to keep it. It was how everyone knew him after all. Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, twenty years old, Hero of the people, Hero of Amestris.  
  
Roy sighed as he repeated himself. "Intelligence have found a small group of rebels plotting to destroy this country.."  
  
"So I have to capture them, no problem.." Ed interrupted. He may have matured in years, but his cockiness was still as strong as ever.  
  
"It's not that easy Edward.." Hawkeye speaks out from behind him. "..it's been stated that if one of their men is captured they will retalliate with severe consequences. We can't put the civilians lives at risk more than what they already are."  
  
"So why don't we just assault their hideout then? You said it yourself that it is only a small group of rebels."  
  
"By the time we have pinpointed their location they have already moved on without a trace."  
  
Ed looked back to Mustang "So that's what the undercover part is about?"  
  
Roy slowly rose from his seat and proceeded to look out the window. "You'll be working with me on this assignment Fullmetal, I need you to be in disguise. The leader of this group is a regular in a well-known bar, which I happen to frequently visit, so me being there won't be an issue. The Führer recommends any military personnel to avoid this certain establishment since it is overwhelmed with criminals."  
  
Riza suddenly interrupts "Which makes you look like a criminal yourself, no matter how much I persuade you not to go there. People there would think you're corrupt."  
  
"Even better for the situation, thank you Major. But Edward, I need you to be undercover, just you walking in as your are would cause uproar. So me and Major Hawkeye talked of several scenarios which might work. We decided on one...I'm not brilliantly keen on the idea, but it does seem to be our our only option."  
  
The blonde scratched the side of his head "Okay, so what do I need to do?"  
  
"You need to be dressed as a woman."  
  
Ed's eyes widened as the images came thick and fast in his head. six inch stilettos, stockings, a tight thigh slit skirt, tight blouse and make up. If he was younger he'd understand why he was chosen, but he had changed so much since then. The image of him in women's clothes were just awful, even a very badly dressed drag queen could do a better job than him.  
  
"No way in hell. Get Hawkeye to do it, she can pull it off no problem."  
  
"Hawkeye would be noticed in seconds, you've kept under the radar ever since you lost your alchemy."  
  
"You make it sound like I misplaced it down the back of the couch..." He mumbled.   
  
"Most people think that you've left the military and gone back to Resembool. With a bit of alteration you'd be unrecognisable. Yet we don't know how long this mission will take. We've been excused from any other assignments until this one is complete. The major will help you with your disguise."  
  
"So let's just say that I was willing to do this, what is the point of disguising myself as a woman?"  
  
Roy paused for a moment and looked back from the window towards the man sitting in front of his desk. "You'll be disguised as my fiancée and secretary, that you being with one of the highest ranked military officers would get you access to top-secret information. This group is ruthless and wants to take down the chain of command as soon as possible. If this goes according to plan they will no doubt contact you. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't trust you Edward. "  
  
Ed just sat there looking at the floor, he would be putting his life on the line once again for Mustang, for the citizens of Amestris. All he had done the past two years were help with information gathering. As much as he wanted to go out and inspect areas like he used to, he knew if he ran into trouble he didn't have alchemy to help him. Sure, he knew hand to hand combat, but that would only get him so far. But going undercover would be a thrill, the danger aspect of his job that was with every trip, he missed the adrenaline rush. He needed the excitement he got when he was looking for the Philosophers stone with his brother, but could he do that...dressed as a woman? There was only one way to find out at the end of the day.  
  
"Well...I guess it'll make a change from being in the office all the time...and to see if you still got it Mustang, it's not like you've been on a mission for a while."  
  
Roy was surprised how easy it was for Ed's acceptance. "Well at least I'm not doing as much paperwork as I used to, since you're not out destroying everything."  
  
"As much as I don't like the idea of disguising in that way, if it's to save this country I'll do it." Ed's determination was clear to see, he did miss the thrill of dangerous assignments. "Just...don't tell Al and Winry about this..."  
  
"Us three will be the only ones who know of this plan as to not endanger you." He walked over to his coat pocket and pulled out a bunch of keys, giving them to his assisstant. "Everything you need is already waiting at my house. Hawkeye, make sure everything is prepared for tonight, I'll meet you at home when my work here is done."  
  
xXx  
  
"General, we are nearly ready, go get yourself changed." Riza's voice echoed through the halls from the back room.  
  
Roy had only just walked in through the door and hung his coat on the peg. He sighed as he slowly climbed up the stairs he at least wanted to take a little rest before they headed out to the bar. He was also curious as to what Edward looked like dressed as a woman, but knew if he didn't get a move on his Major wouldn't hesitate to make him look down the barrel of her gun. Opening his wardrobe choosing a dark grey suit, ignoring the darker waistcoat and black tie. There was no need to dress smartly leaving the top two buttons of his shirt undone, it was a look the women couldn't resist. But as from now until the end of the assignment he'd have to be a one woman man, something unheard of when it came to the name Roy Mustang, and that woman was a male subordinate. He walked back downstairs to the back room door, knocking gently awaiting instruction to enter. Receiving no answer he remembered that he was in his house, why did he have to ask permission to enter his own room? Quietly opening the door he saw Riza behind Ed holding his arms to help keep his balance.  
  
"Come on Edward, just like I taught you.."  
  
"How do you women do this? It's impossible! Can't I just wear flat shoes? I'm bound to be taller than the bastard wearing these, it'll look too weird!"  
  
Roy quietly closed the door and leaned against the wall. He couldn't properly see Ed, but it was amusing enough just to listen to him complain again. It was one of the blonde's traits he did miss now and again.  
  
"I suppose you're right, let me go and get them.." She turned round to see Roy looking as handsome as ever. "Sir, you can sit down, we are almost done."  
  
She walked out the room leaving the Flame Alchemist staring at the back of a now brunette facing away towards the far end wall. "Turn around Fullmetal, let's see what you look like."  
  
He hesitantly turned round as commanded with a slight embarrassed blush across his face, to Mustang's astonishment he looked like a completely different person. The once blonde hair was a dark brown, the center parting and bangs were gone, instead a side parting with his fringe swept to one side of his face covering his left eye. Those eyes..the once golden orbs had now changed blue.  
There were hints of make up, but not a lot at all. Complete with a pastel blue blouse and black pants, his broad shoulders were disguised well under the black jacket. If he didn't know that the person in front of him was Ed, he'd probably be hitting on him right now.  
  
"Wig, contacts, padded.." Pointing to his chest." He nervously smiled towards the man, who was wide-eyed and with his mouth open in shock. Even the blonde was surprised with his new look, he couldn't even recognise himself.  
  
Hawkeye walks back in with a pair of flats for him "General, please put your eyes back in your head and close your mouth, you're drooling.." She handed the shoes to Ed. "..but from your reaction I guess the disguise is suitable?"  
  
He coughed, suddenly snapping to his senses "It is acceptable, thank you major.." She smirked towards Ed, this was the reaction she'd expected to get from him, after all she had just created Roy Mustang's ideal woman. Feminine, but oozed authority. So much more different then the ones who fell down at his feet and happily let him have his one night of passion.  
  
They all sat down going through the last details required for the mission.  
  
"General?...General"  
  
He was once again snapped out of his trance, still in disbelief that it was really Edward Elric in front of him. "Yes, sorry Lieutenant.."  
  
"Your fiancee needs a name."  
  
"Well, um...I guess Edwina?"  
  
The others looked at him in disbelief, so much for his help.  
  
"General the idea of a new name is that it doesn't sound like the original, you'll blow Ed's cover and the operation, your lives will be at risk, not to mention the whole country." She sighed as she turned back to Ed "How about Elizabeth?" Well it was a name Roy seemed to like, it was also the codename he used for her so it wouldn't be that hard to forget.  
  
"It'll do, I'm no good with names" Ed nervously smiled as he looked up to the clock, it was getting to mid evening. Two years of waiting had finally paid off, he was going on an assignment. He just had to remember to walk with his back straight, no slouching and no hands in pockets, and no raising his voice. He didn't even realise that Roy had already gone to retrieve his coat and returned with the fabric draped over his arm. His own coat was placed on his shoulders by the only true female in the house as he rose from his seat to be escorted by his now 'fiancée' to the awaiting car.


	2. The lips of another man

"Ed, you do realise that during the course of this assignment certain things would have to be done to get results."

Fullmetal looked to his superior, whos eyes were firmly fixed on the road as he drove them to their destination. He did have a point, both of them would have to make their relationship believable if this was going to work. Even though unsure about Roy, he would be going into uncharted territory, so to speak. But he kind of suspected when the fact that he'd be undercover as Roy's fiancée that there would be hand holding, but now there was no doubt going to be some mild kissing involved when out in public. He was going to be excecuting this mission with the utmost professionalism or all their efforts would be for nothing and Ed didn't want to let either of them down.

"But if it starts getting uncomfortable for you, just say. We'll stop and leave immediatly."

The very thought of hugging and kissing Roy was..different . Yes he's hugged people before even though the list only goes to his mother Winry and Alphonse. He wasn't the one for showing affection by means of bodily contact, but how is hugging them any different then what he'd do with Roy? None, sure it'll be awkward, not as awkward as kissing the man, but awkward nonetheless. If anything he'll let his mind wander elsewhere.

"If it gets the results we need, just do what needs to be done Mustang. I'm not going to back out."

Specifically choosing Edward over anyone else for the level of trust and maturity was the right decision. Even if this wasn't the first choice plan he was glad he didn't have someone who acted like an absolute idiot concerning matters like these. He had watched Ed grow from an immature, loudmouth shrimp into a fine and passionate young man who took his career very seriously. If someone told the General this back when he was Colonel he probably would have sent the messenger to the hospital for a VERY through examination.

xXx

The bar itself was unusual, Ed didn't even understand why even the Flame Alchemist would come here, the atmosphere felt incredibly sinister. Maybe because of the many pair of eyes staring at them. Of course even if Roy didn't know the people in the bar they knew him, and no doubt knew he could kill them in a second if they tried anything, but it still put Ed on edge. Of course he didn't let it show in his body language or no doubt if he was ever left on his own they would jump him, most likely to kidnap, rob or kill him. The two soldiers made their way through the maze of tables scattered with glasses and bottles and the occasional over turned chair, heading towards one of the booths at the far end nearest the bar. But before they even got to the empty table the bartender flagged them over.

"Roy Mustang, holy hell is that really you? Thought you'd abandoned this place!"

"You know I wouldn't do that to you James, I've just been awfully busy, surely you should know that."

The bartender was a polite middle-aged man, he was a fair bit older than Roy, slicked back greying hair and spectacles. His clothing was a black open waistcoat over a partially buttoned white shirt, casual but still smart. "I'd say! Promoted to General! So you're nearly there huh. Glad to see someone is successful in this dump. Bet you're up to your eyes in paperwork!"

Roy smiled. "At least it's not for collateral damage like it used to be."

"Haha! Yeah I remember the times you always came in here pissed and exhausted cause one of your guys had a nack for keeping you behind after hours. Always had a scotch ready as soon as you entered through that door."

The barman suddenly turned his attentions towards Edward. He'd been patiently standing there trying not to get pissed off at the fact that they were both talking about him. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful lady Roy? Such a looker shouldn't be kept waiting."

Beautiful and a looker? It did catch Ed offguard, but he didn't let it show.

"Well James. This here beautiful woman is the future Mrs Roy Mustang."

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Lornel, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Ed smiled so sweetly towards the man, his voice was an octave higher than his regular pitch and alot more softly spoken. He even suprised himself at how well he pulled it off.

"Flamin' heck Roy, you really have been busy these past few years! Multiple promotions, a wife to be!.." He looks down to Ed's left hand. "..No ring?"

"Oh there is one, it's getting specially made, gold, diamonds. Only the best for her." He wrapped his arm around his subordinate, pulling him in close.

"Not gonna be long till a kid is on the cards at the rate you're goin' sir."

"One step at a time James, can I have the usual and the lovely lady have a white wine?"

"Okay lovebirds, you go take a seat. Your usual table is free Roy, I'll bring em to ya"

They took their seats not far from the bar, giving them a view of the entire establishment, easily able to be spotted by anyone.

Mustang wrapped his arm around Ed's shoulder and pulled him closer for the need to whisper in his ear, which to anyone else would look like they were having a flirty conversation what with the smiles they were pulling. "That's our target at the bar facing us."

"That woman? She doesn't exactly look like a criminal.." 

"Major General Armstrong's team have tried for months to capture her, but lack of evidence always stops them from making an arrest. Her targets have been blackmailed, beaten to the brink of death or even hanged. I want you to be careful if you're ever alone with her, there is no saying what she'll do."

He placed his fingertips to the opposite side of Ed's face, slowly making the younger man to turn his head completely in his direction before gently placed his lips to Edward's. It started with a quick peck before they got braver and braver as their mouths slowly moved against each others. Ed wasn't keen with public displays of affection, reguardless if this was undercover or not, but if it had to be done it had to be done. Besides it wasn't like Roy was a bad kisser in the first place. It was easy to tell he was increadibly experienced, well if you didn't know about a lot of his previous conquests before hand. He was grateful that the general didn't push the kiss any further, any amount of tongue would have drawn the line.

Throughout the evening customers had come and gone, but their target still remained. Ed had caught her watching them at times, it was clear they had been noticed, the whole damn bar noticed. The next Führer of Amestris in a bar in the most run down part of town making out with some well dressed woman - they were bound to be the center of everyone's attention. Be it just for the fact that they were being all lovey dovey, or that most of this bar probably wanted one or both of them dead.

xXx

The downside to this was that Ed couldn't go back to his apartment until the assignment was complete. Whilst they were gone Riza had 'decorated' Roy's house with the odd female requirements. Ed's new clothes for the assignment were placed next to his superiors in the bedroom wardrobe, with some make up items were scattered on the dresser. She decided it was best incase his house got broken in to, since now it looked like there was a strong bargaining tool in the form of a fiancée they could use against Mustang. Of course they wouldn't ever be able to kidnap Elizabeth Lornel since that character will only appear at Roy's side. The spare room was where Ed would stay, in comparison the master bedroom his was plain. The only things that made this room his were the small amount of clothes in the wardrobe Hawkeye retrieved from his apartment.

Once the curtains have been closed Ed reverted back to his normal self, blonde hair tied high in a pony tail, white shirt and dark pants and his golden orbs had returned. It was a big relief to be out of that clothing, even if it was for a few hours. The wig was itchy as hell, the shoes felt awkward and tight, but were a lot better then the heels that were originally assigned.

"Well I have to say that went rather well." Ed sat down on the couch pleased with himself. "Defiantly got her attention..and made an impression."

Roy sat on the chair to the left of him. "We'll go there together for a few more days and then see what happens if you go there yourself."

"Is it wise that I go there by myself? You saw the hateful glares we were recieving."

"You mean I was recieving. Don't worry, just stay seated at the counter, James will protect you. It'll also give us a chance to see if she'll talk to you. Edward, I want to thank you, your professionalism on this case is remarkable. I chose the right man to assist me."

Ed just smiled nodding his head in acceptance. "No so bad yourself General, I'm suprised. One thing though, next time you want to get me a drink when I'm dressed as her make sure it isn't wine. I'd rather just have pure lemon juice then that foul tasting stuff. "

Roy chuckled "It's usually the ladies choice of drink, well the ones I frequent with anyway." The older man walked to his alcohol cabinet pulling out 2 small glasses and poured a dark amber liquid into each before handing one of them to his subordinate. "How about a little night cap?"

He took his seat once again "So, what would be a good story to split up over?"

"Well the obvious reason would be because of your womanizing.." Ed laughed. Everyone knew what Mustang was like, he never kept a woman long enough to have a proper relationship, it was the best possible way to go.

"So we'll have you go back to the bar, upset. It'll be the chance you've waited for - publically badmouth me. Just be gentle Fullmetal, I would still like to be respected at the end of this assignment. Then we'll see how it goes from there, and hope that she takes advantage of your 'weakened state'. I'll give it a few hours before I rush in and try to win you back, what happens in those few hours are up to you."


	3. A pain in the nuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof reading this story after I originally written and posted it... how the heck did anyone understand it? So many mistakes..  
> Some rare news is that I've come up with a new Undercover story which.. is a miracle in all honesty!

It had been two weeks since the assignment started. They went to the bar frequently doing the same routine, hand holding, gentle petting, basically looking like a couple of teenagers in love. Both were confident and happy with how the physical aspects were a lot easier to do with each other.  
 Experiencing his charm first hand Ed now knew how he got so many women. The unkept hair falling on his face, the dark eyes, the gentle touch of his hands and he hesitantly admitted that his kissing wasn't that bad either. He had started visiting the bar by himself, their plan had part worked. Their target had briefly talked to him on occasions, usual name introductions, about the weather, normal everyday conversations you would have with an aquaintance.  
  
Now the day had come for them to 'split', Roy watched his subordinate change into Elizabeth applying the wig and make up. It was suprising how quickly he got confident applying the products. So much so that Major Hawkeye was only required for the first week. He couldn't help but stare as Ed tranformed himself. He looked good as a woman, Roy couldn't deny it, and there was still that little voice in his head that always sighed saying that he could of claimed this female long ago...if it wasn't Edward Elric. It made him think even more to how he hasn't seen any of his usual women recently, part of him hoped the mission wouldn't last as long as they thought, two weeks is long enough for him. Sure he could have gone out, chat to a lovely lady, go to her house, have a very pleasurable time and then return as usual. But then there was also the case of if he was followed that poor, innocent woman could be dragged into this mess. He stopped the train of thought to focus back on the mission as Ed placed the jacket over his shoulders. Instead of going to the bar they decided to start this one from the house, if their suspect had been interested in him Roy's house would defiantly be under watch.  
  
"So I'll give you a few hours, then come in on a white stallion."  
  
Ed rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of that line. "More like a donkey Roy..you wouldn't even get a horse through that door." He buttons his coat and walks to the bedroom window. Outside was a waiting taxi, ready to take him to the bar. Everything was in place as he turned back round to his superior. "Let's get this show on the road." As he begun to storm past Roy.  
  
"Come on don't be like that! It's not what you think!" Roy started protesting as Ed quickly made his way down the stairs to the front entrance.  
  
"That woman has been everywhere since we met, you think I'd never know!?" He forced the front door open, allowing it to slam heavily against the wall with a load bang before proceeding to climb down the steps, only to have his arm held back by the older man.  
  
"She's just making it up! Come on Lizzie don't be like this! Can't we just talk like civilized adults?"  
  
He shakes his arm away. "Why would she make something like this up Roy? Why not at the start of the relationship? You know what Roy Mustang you are a heartless, two timing bastard!" He slapped his face loudly and hard and boy did it feel so good! The amount of times Ed wanted to do that when he was younger had now finally come true, of course not in the context it should have been in, but a hit was a hit. Roy was surely just pleased that he didn't have automail limbs anymore or that would have REALLY hurt. Ed stormed into the taxi and drove off, leaving him standing alone on the sidewalk, palm flat on his now abused face. It could not have gone any better. He could hit the man, even if it had to be a slap, without any court marshall to contend with. How many other officers would have jumped to that chance? How much would they envy him?  
  
xXx  
  
Ed slouched over the bar counter, drink in hand. James wasn't on duty today instead he had a young-looking man with curly blonde hair serving him.  
  
"You okay miss?" He slouched down near Ed to get his attention and to look up. "Rough day?"  
  
"Heh, you could say that.." Ed could hold his alcohol very well, he already had 3 large scotches, usually that put most men in a drunken stance, only he and Mustang could put them to shame. It was good enough to make people believe he was drinking to numb a broken heart. "..my bastard fiancée has.. been with some other woman.."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that miss, but a lady so beautiful as you I'm sure you'll pull through." He was such a charmer, and the way he smiled, Ed wondered if he had his way with the women like Mustang did. He jumped as a hand was gently placed on his shoulder.  
  
"Elizabeth? Is everything alright?" It was his target, he found her name to be Rachel Hytem, but, of course, that was an alias. But now it was time to put on a strong drunk persona.  
  
"Oh...Rachel..how lovely it is to see you again...come...have drink with me.." She sat down beside him with a concerned look on her face. "That bastard of a fiancée..he had been with another woman..in our bed..and I found out...wasn't the first time...or the tenth time..sometimes it wasn't... with the same woman!"  
  
"I'm really sorry to hear that..I thought you two were ment for each other.."  
  
Ed slammed his ring on the desk "He was ment...for a lot of women." He quickly rushed, pretending to stumble on his way to the women's bathroom. The place was clear and he needed to start crying. Not that easy for someone who hasn't cried badly since losing his brother during a failed human transmutation, and he wasn't willing to do that again in his lifetime. Closing a cubicle door he braced himself, this was the quickest way. Balling his right fist and covering his mouth with his left, to muffle the torrent of swear words that were bound to part his mouth, he hit himself full force in the groin.  
  
_'The things I do for that bastard..'_  
  
The pain was unbearable as he curled into himself sitting on the toilet seat, the tears flowed with no resistance. It wasn't the best idea he had, but needed results quickly...and just in time.  
  
"Elizabeth?" A knock on his door made him gain some sense of surrounding. Well at least he wouldn't have to fake stumble everywhere whilst the pain in his pants was there...he staggered out the stall with tears fast falling down his face. The make up already ruined from the trailing droplets along his cheeks combined with dark streaks of mascara. He managed to catch a glipse of himself in the mirror, looking like something out of those horror stories.  
  
"Come on, let's sit down, I'll get you some water and if you want to talk about it you can." Ed nodded as she helped him from the bathroom to a table in a darkened corner.  
  
Placing the glass in front of him she put a comforting arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I...I can't believe he'd do something like this...we were planning our wedding only yesterday...". He dabbed his face with a tissue to keep the rest of the make up from wearing off.  
  
"What happened?" Rachel slowly rubbed Ed's back in small circles, for comfort, as he stuttered and gasped for breath between words.  
  
"A letter w-was sent to me, from a woman called Janet...she...she felt that it was time that I knew the truth...about R-Roy...about his womanizing..I knew about his past...I thought I had changed him...only he'd been having an affair...since we got together..with this woman...in our house...i-in our bed..."  
  
Ed buried his head in his hands and began to 'cry', it was easier since that part between his legs was still throbbing in sheer agony. He was so exstatic he didn't have an automail arm anymore, otherwise he may have needed to go to the hospital right about now. He wanted to do nothing but curl up until the pain subsided.  
  
"So what are you going to do now? Get drunk and wallow in self-pity? Or do something about it?"  
  
Ed looked to her. "Play him at his own game, the bartender looks up for a good night of fun. See how he likes it... But then the fact that he's been sleeping with someone else means he wouldn't care anyway."  
  
Even thinking about any form of sexual activity made the organ between his legs hurt even more, he very much doubted he could ever get it up for a few days...maybe weeks.  
  
There was silence between the two for a few minutes.  
  
"I got a better idea...get him where it really hurts..drag his name through the mud.."  
  
"I'll drag him through the mud literally.." Was the best thing Ed's brain could think of...  
  
"No! He's high up in the military...use that against him. He has access to confidential files, come on Elizabeth, think of all the other women he has hurt before you. He needs to pay for his playboy ways!" This was going surprisingly well and according to plan, him and Mustang made quite a team. "But..." She showed Ed the ring he slammed on the bar. "..you need to keep this on."  
  
"How can I after what he has done?" He voiced distress and anger towards the item of jewelery.  
  
"Trust me, if you want this to work you need to stay with him, I know it will be hard, but it will be worth it. I'll help you unmask the man for who he truly is!"  
  
"So..I just need to get some files?"  
  
"Yes, leave the rest to me, when we have enough evidence he wouldn't know what hit him." He watched as she placed the ring back onto his finger and placed her hand sympathetically over his. "You need to be strong, when you get the files I'll be here.."  
  
"What kind of files?"  
  
"Whatever you can find, anything from his office would be confidential"  
  
Ed hesitated, she defiantly seemed desperate to get any military records, the fact that they'll be the Generals was an even bigger bonus. "Okay I'll do it."  
  
"Any problems, you know where I am. I'll have one of my men park near his house if you want, you can give the files to them instead of coming here."  
  
Ed nodded and staggered back to the bar, getting another glass of water just at the best moment possible when Roy burst in through the door.  
  
He quickly scanned the room to see Ed hunched over the counter and quickly ran to him. "Lizzie, if you'd just let me explain.."  
  
Ed quickly smirked to himself before throwing the water into the older man's face, another thing he's always wanted to do. As much as he wanted to gloat he had to remain in character. His groin pulsed in pain once more causing his eyes to get teary once more. "How could you...all this time..lying to me.."  
  
"Sweetheart please, just hear me out..if you want to call off our engagement after I have spoken I'll respect your decision... but please.."  
  
Ed looked over to Rachel, who was already and up out of her seat and walking past the two. She gave him a curt nod to go with him, she proceeded to walk back to her regular seat at the bar.  
  
The two men sat at a table with a clear view of Rachel but a good distance away that she wouldn't hear the entire conversation.  
  
"God Ed, you smell like a brewery." He held the other's hand between his own in a sincere manner.  
  
"Well I've got to make the impression I've been cheated on..i'm still sober don't worry, I haven't been flashing my ass to anyone.."  
  
"How did it go?" He gently placed his hand on the younger boy's cheek for it to be brushed off almost instantly.  
  
"Scarily as we planned it...YOU'RE THE CHEATING BASTARD I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT SHOW MY LOVE FOR YOU..We'll need Major Hawkeye to fake some confidential documents."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"WHAT IS SHE TO YOU!? She's going to put someone near your house so the most irritating thing is i'll have to dress like this all day, we really have to be on our guard."  
  
"Looks like we'd have to extend.. I LOVE YOU CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?..this wonderful acting a bit further..THE RING SHOULD SHOW YOU THAT...PLEASE..." He took Ed's left hand and placed it to his lips.  
  
Ed looks back over to Rachel, who mouthed 'Go on!' to him. He turned back to the older man beside him, stroking his hair away from his eyes "This is your one and only chance.." Mouthing the words more defiantly before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
Roy pulled him closer, embracing him further as the kiss lingered for a longer time. Ed didn't embrace him, instead balling up his fists, giving a sign of negativity to their target. Mustang took his hand and led him out the door. Ed, for one last time, looked to Rachel who raised her glass.


	4. Unplanned announcement

Ed was impatient, it had been four days since the agreement with Rachel and he hadn't been given any documents to hand over. Everytime he looked out of the window the same car would be parked on the corner opposite. The man, or woman, inside would catch his eye before looking elsewhere or be pretending to be waiting for someone. He inhaled deeply before opening the front door of Roy's home, he had to take matters into his own hands, he can't just sit around all day doing nothing.   
  
As he approached the veichle the man inside wound down the window. "I'm heading over there now, you'll have something tonight." The man just wound the window back up before starting the engine. The false brunette watched as he sped away and out of site. Fair play to the man he wouldn't want to stay there all day either.  
  
As he began to walk he knew it was a big risk going to Central Headquarters dressed the way he was. It was the only place where people knew he was still in Central Amestris and not blissfully living his life back in the east with his brother. His cover could be blown and technically the entire operation. But the fact that no one in that bar pointed at him and yelled out 'Fullmetal Alchemist' in an area which despised the military was a rather positive sign. He treated this like it was the final task - can the people who have known him for years know who he was.   
   
xXx  
  
"Can I help you miss?" A guard stopped him at the checkpoint.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I have an appointment with a General Roy Mustang."  
  
He reached into his post and pulled out a clipboard, scanning the papers in front of him. "I'm sorry miss, but General Mustang has no booked appointments today. I'm afraid I can't let you through."  
  
"Please just call him and say Elizabeth is here. He knows who I am."  
  
"Sorry miss I cannot do that."  
  
He had a very fair point. Everyone knew what Roy was like when it came to women. No doubt many have tried to do what he just did and if Mustang got a call everytime he'd dread to think what he would do to the guard... Probably what he would do to him if his cover gets blown.  
  
"Any problems here Garland?" The voice made Ed jump, he didn't expect to run into one of his team so early on.  
  
The guard salutes. "Major Havoc, this young lady believes to have an appointment with General Mustang, yet there are no records of her."  
  
Havoc scanned the woman in front of him. She was well dressed, looked very professional. Ed looked to him pulling a seductive smile in the process.  
  
"Hey there...Major..Havoc was it?..You couldn't help me out could you."  
  
Havoc stared at the face, it was like the face of his dreams, those lips, those big blue eyes, long brown hair, flawless lightly tanned skin "O-of course...i'm more then happy to help out a beautiful woman such as yourself."  
  
Ed was mentally laughing how easy this was. "I wondered if a big, strong man like yourself could accompany me to General Roy Mustang's office? Sadly I've never been here before. I wouldn't want to get lost.."  
  
"The guy's my superior, so I can escort you right to him." Havoc was in the palm of his hand.  
  
"But sir, I don't think that's wise!" The guard protested heavily.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got this sorted and take full responsability, you can just pretend like nothing happened 'kay?" He escorted Ed into the building. "So what's your business with the general, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Sorry Major, but it's between me and him I'm afraid." Havoc was trying his best to impress, instead of taking him straight there he ended up taking Ed the long way round to his destination. "Excuse me Major.."  
  
"Please, such a wonderful lady like you can call me Jean."  
  
"..well...okay Jean, as much as I am enjoying your company I would really like to get to the General's office as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh sorry, my bad. I thought you'd want a tour on the way there, no worries. It's not that far from here."  
  
Ed realised why Jean was such a loser in love, taking a woman on tour of a military building isn't the best way of capturing someone's heart, his chat up lines weren't exactly top-notch either.  
  
They arrive in the offices with Mustang's at the very end. In a more open area were the desks all lined up for each of the subordinates. He looked at his own desk...were they using it as a dumping ground?  
  
Havoc lead him to his desk, nicely situated just in front of the General's door. Edward wondered if Mustang could keep his cool when he saw him dressed like this inside the offices.  
  
Jean sat on his desk and picked up his telephone "General, you have a visitor...alright." He looked to Ed. "He won't be long, he's just finishing some paperwork. Sorry for me being so blunt but.. maybe you wanna have a drink with me later?"  
  
"Oh geez Havoc smooth moves, leave the lady alone!" Breda threw a pencil at the man. "Why do you have to try and chat up every woman who walks in here?"  
  
"I'm only being polite!"  
  
"You not going to introduce me to the rest of the team Jean?" Ed was having too much fun now. These people have known him for many years and none of them had recognised him.  
  
"Oh yeah, that there's Breda, Fuery and Fulman, you don't need to pay attention to those guys." He got attacked by more stationary. "Hey I'm just sayin' as it is!"  
  
The natural blonde was going to question where the male version of himself is, but remembered just in time that he was 'living in Resembool'. Security and confidentially would be questioned if a so called outsider knew of the elder Elric. Roy did go through with him one night that he had told the others that Fullmetal had gone on an intel assignment to Creta before heading onto Drachma meaning he'd be away for an unknown period.  
  
The office behind Ed opened "Will you guys pipe down it's bad enough that you're situated right outside my door..Havoc, where's this visi-" He saw Ed turn around smiling at him.   
  
"General Mustang."  
  
His face was priceless, like an animal caught in headlights. "You'd best come in." He stepped to the side as Ed walked into the office, only for him to stop in the doorway.  
  
"Jean, about that drink you offered, I'm afraid I'll have to decline.." He pointed to the ring on his finger as he carried on into Roy's office.  
  
The other three laughed loudly "Aw man Havoc, you always pick the unreachable!"  
  
"That's enough you lot, and Havoc pick those pens up.."  
  
"I don't get it...who's she snared?" Havoc scratched his head. "Who's the lucky guy?" He bent down to pick all the stationary that were thrown at him.  
  
Mustang knelt in front of him. "Me" He immediately walked back into the office and shut the door.  
  
There was silence, all four of then stared at his door in disbelief until Fuery spoke "W-What...how..when the hell did he.."  
  
"The great womaniser...Roy Mustang...married..." Havoc looked to the others. "I'm not dreaming am I?" They all shook their heads.  
  
\-----  
  
Ed took his seat "Pretty bold saying that, as soon as i'm gone you are going to be inundated with questions."  
  
"And who's fault is that? What if they recognised you?" The older man snapped at him in an irritated tone.   
  
"General, even you said I was unrecognisable first time you saw me. Look at those lot out there, they were all interested as to what I had to say and completely clueless. Anyway you and Hawkeye have been taking too long faking some documents."  
  
Roy sighed and sat at his desk, "You know Ed, it is hard to fake documents that would contain classified information. The Major has done her best."  
  
"I'm supposed to be hating you, needing to get documents to ruin your career, usually in a situation where someone is forced to stay with said person they'd try and do everything as quickly as possible to get out of there."  
  
"Yes Ed, but the hated other is a General, security should have been tight, files are hard to come across and remove. You shouldn't have even been able to come into the building! For the future I'll give you access, just.. don't make a habit of it. "  
  
"We could be planning our wedding.."  
  
Roy sighed once more. "I've really landed us in it haven't I?" Ed nodded. "Great.."  
  
"So now you'll have to make up a story of how and when we met, how we got engaged, and how I stopped your womanizing ways." Ed smiled, it's about time Mustang put himself in a difficult situation once again.  
  
He reached for his telephone. "Major Hawkeye, can you come to my office once you've got a moment."  
  
\------  
  
Riza made her way from the file room, it was the only place she could get some privacy to assist the General with his and Edward's assignment, when she received the call from him. Snaking through the corridors she reached the offices. As soon as she opened the door she was quickly surrounded by her colleagues.  
  
"Riza, did you know Roy was married? You know his chick? When did this happen?"  
  
"Married? Where did you get that idea?" She couldn't understand the situation properly.  
  
"He's got her in his office, come on Hawkeye, you must have known when he got hitched and why we weren't invited."  
  
Roy's door opened once more, as they all rushed to their seats "Engaged actually Havoc, now drop it. Major Hawkeye, if you could."  
  
She made her way into his office to see Ed seated in front of his desk, now she very clearly understood.. "Sir, may I ask why Ed is here and why you'd made the announcement that you are engaged?"  
  
Ed laughed "I kinda got escorted here by Havoc, who then tried to ask me out, I pointed to the ring and Roy said I was his." Roy fell to his chair placing his head in his hands, "And now I guess we need your help with a 'How we got together' story."  
  
Not only did Ed nearly blow his cover, now Roy was close to blowing it for the both of them. She placed a file on his desk and sat down to think.  
  
"Best thing I can think of is that Elizabeth was playing hard to get, knowing the General he wouldn't quit, something was different compared to the others. Dates could have included romantic meals and theatre. You could have proposed during that time that you were away in Creta on the balcony of your room with a stunning view of the sun setting behind the mountains. First met...make it proper romantic, Valentine's day."  
  
Roy nodded in acceptance it was better than him and Ed would have thought of in a short amount of time. It would have been better if he just kept quiet. Word would have got round eventually, probably when the assignment had finished and they had reverted back to their old selves.  
  
He took the file from his Major and scanned it carefully before handing it to the younger man. "Here's what Hawkeye has done so far, you'll need to explain to them that it's harder to get the files then you thought so it's going to take some time. Hawkeye has her usual assignments to do as well and i'm not making her pull all nighters." Ed nodded and placed the file in his satchel. "I'll see you later, just ...be more careful Fullmetal.."  
  
He nodded once more and headed out the door to be greeted by staring eyes, he smiled "Can one of you fine men escort me out?" They all put their hands up when Hawkeye interrupted."I'll escort you Ms Lornel, the rest of you back to work."  
  
xXx  
  
Back at the house later that evening Ed was looking out of Roy's bedroom window to see one of Rachel's cronies park up and exit the car to light up a cigarette. After a long exhale of smoke the man looked up to the window the natural blonde was observing him from.  
  
"They arrived Fullmetal?" Ed continued looking out the window and hummed as conformation.   
  
He was just about to turn around when Roy placed his arms around the other's waist. Ed placed his hands ontop of the Flame's as Roy muttered into his neck "Make them wait a bit longer."   
There they remained for a few moments before the older man slowly kissed up the tanned neck. The sensation was rather pleasent for Ed and couldn't help but tilt his head slightly to the side to allow Mustang more access. It was harder to keep his eyes open to keep up the persona of someone not wanting to be in the relationship as the lobe of his ear was captured in between Roy's lips. He was glad however when the general turned him around so his back was facing the outside world. Their lips connected softly as Roy slid his hand up Ed's arm making his way up to cup the back of the younger's head gently easing his fingertips into the false hair. Ed was comfortable with this whole kissing thing, and closing his eyes didn't make it awkward, instead it made it even better. The kiss gradually got more frantic, heavier, open mouthed, then suddenly further then what they had ever done before. It was unknown who introduced it, but in no time their tongues were tangling and gliding against each other. With their mouths now at war for domination Roy pulled Ed away from the window and out of view from the man outside.

  
Their actions lasted for a while longer before Mustang broke the sudden make out session. "Give it an hour and then go out to them."


	5. Put on a show

"Hey General, I was wondering, do you and that beautiful fiancée of yours want to come out for a drink later?"  
  
It had been a month since Roy openly said that 'Elizabeth' was his wife to be. Ever since then his team have hounded him and her to spend some quality time with them. As annoying as it was, they had to keep the charade up. It was Roy's fault that this happened. Ed didn't seem to mind, he seemed to just enjoy all the sudden attention. He found it funny that even though the news stayed within the office he was still chatted up by the other soldiers.  
  
"We will, as long as you are paying Havoc." The Flame Alchemist smirked, even though he was to blame he was taking full advantage knowing they just want to see 'Elizabeth' once more.  
  
"Deal." Havoc grinned, knowing full well that he'd make one of the others pay for the night.  
  
xXx  
  
Ed got fed up with the itch and uncomfortable wig. Instead deciding to dye his hair dark brown until the assignment was over, it made it so much easier for him and Riza could style it instead of keeping it to one style to hide any loose golden locks that my slip out from the hair net.  
  
"You know Mustang, when this assignment is over, you're going to have to make a story about the sudden disappearance of your fiancée." The now brunette scraped his hair back into a ponytail before caging it inside a large hair claw.  
  
"I'll deal with it when the time comes, and what's with you flirting with your colleagues? You're supposed to be deeply in love with me." He leant in the door frame as Ed made the finishing touches.  
  
He looked at the older man's reflection in the mirror. "General Mustang, are you jealous because I'm giving them attention and not you?"  
  
"I'm just saying, and no I'm not jealous."  
  
Ed smirked. "You're jealous.."  
  
They walked arm in arm into the military bar. Havoc waved them into a private room away from prying eyes. Roy seated next to Havoc with Ed at the end. He wasn't taking any chances with his subordinate, the closer he got to Ed a higher chance he'll be exposed.  
  
Roy put his arm around the Elric to draw him closer as they all drank and joked about the days gone by.  
  
"General sir, any news of Fullmetal?" Fulman suddenly questioned, to realise that there was a 'stranger' at the table "Oh sorry sir, forget I ever said anything."  
  
"It's fine Fulman, I haven't heard from him for a while, he must be enjoying his life again with his brother." Roy knew Vato meant about the false assignment he was on, but was easily able to switch to the well known 'retirement' story. Other times he wouldn't be happy with such a question with non military personnel in the room but he would let it slip, because Ed was with him...just not as himself.  
  
Breda, already fairly drunk bursts out. "Have to say I miss the guy."  
  
"Fullmetal? You mean THAT Fullmetal Alchemist? I heard he found himself a wife and settled down." Ed was going to have so much fun.  
  
This was awkward for Mustang, the real person was right next to him asking questions about himself. "That's what we heard, left the military two years ago, we've not really heard from him since. Quite rude to be honest, but at least the office is a lot quieter plus there is less collateral damage in Amestris now.." Roy turned the tables against him.  
  
Ed's eyebrow slightly twitched. "Well I'm sure it was all for good reason Roy, saving the country and whatnot, keeps you busy."  
  
"That kid was nothing but a pain. He made my job ten times worse, and with all the paperwork he had caused I couldn't see the little shrimp over my paperwork. But after these years I'm sure he's grown up to be a tall, fine, handsome young man."  
  
"Will you gentleman excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Ed quickly rushed from his seat.  
  
The remaining men looked at each other, then to Roy. "Sir, is she alright?"  
  
He was just as unsure as to why Ed had left in such a hurry. "She'll be alright, probably just a stomach upset.." Taking a sip from his glass.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling us Roy?"  
  
"Like what?" He looked to them very confused.  
  
"But she's drinking alcohol." Falman stated the obvious.  
  
"Would you kindly tell me what you are talking about."  
  
Havoc put his arm round his superior. "Like maybe a little Mustang in the works?"  
  
He pushed him away. "No! Nothing of the sort!" He looked towards the women's bathroom. "I'll go check on her if it gives you peace of mind."  
  
Ed was washing his hands when the older man walked through the door."General this is the women's bathroom! Anyone could have been in here!"  
  
"Unlikely Edward, these are private toilets, so only you would come in here. What's wrong, why did you leave so quickly?"  
  
"Well you were winding me up, thought I'd best get out of there before my cover was blown" He placed the engagement ring back onto his now dry hand. In reality he did it incase he blushed at the older man's compliments. He didn't know why he would, but it was just a precautionary.  
  
"Even now the short jibes get to you?"  
  
"It's a habit i'm getting out of." He lied.  
  
"Well just to let you know they all think you're pregnant now.." Ed's eyes widened. "Please tell me you didn't say that I was.." He got even more worried when the older man didn't reply.  
  
Roy kept the most guiltiest facial expression for a few more seconds before smiling. "I'm only joking Ed, even I wouldn't go that far." He outstreched his arm for Ed to take.  
  
"You're a bastard." He glared before taking the pale hand in his own as Roy guided him back out the door and to the table. Luckily the older man came up with the good old dodgy meal excuse to cover up the sudden hastiness of the blonde's exit.    
  
\---  
  
The night went on, the four subordinates were getting rather drunk whilst Ed and Roy were only slightly tipsy, once again putting all the others to shame with their high tolerance.  
   
Ed was leaning on the older man's shoulder as Roy's hand slowly stroked up and down his back in a rather soothing and relaxing way. He could have easily fallen asleep if it weren't for Breda.  
  
"Hey boss, I gotta ask ya something.." He was trying to whisper, but it came out as a shout. "..you gots one hell of a catch there, yetcha not even kissed her when you around us, what's with that?"  
  
"Breda, just because Havoc does it all the time, doesn't mean we all have to." Looking to said man, who was out for the count with Fuery not that far behind.  
  
"But she's ya fiancée, you guys are gettin' married, you should be all over each other."  
  
"I do have an image to uphold."  
  
Ed chuckled and looked up at the older man. "You mean the big mean boss man, unfazed by most things, threatening people with the click of a finger?"  
  
Roy nodded. "I see nothing wrong with that. You have to state authority or people will walk all over you."  
  
"C'mon general enough with that act around us, we know what you're like really!"  
  
Roy protested his innocence when he felt Ed tug at his jacket and turned round to the brunette beside him. "Just give him what he wants Roy, maybe then he'll shut up."  
  
Edward made the first move slowly pressing his lips onto Mustang's, slipping his arms around the older man's neck. Roy was hesitant at first, but quickly warmed up to the idea, placing his hand to Ed's waist. Their mouths moved slowly together. Mustang felt Ed's tongue gliding against his bottom lip.. who was he to deny? It'll keep them off his back for a while. Their tongues gently glided against each other, it was relaxing, soothing even.  
  
Falman raised awkwardly from his seat. "I'm gonna go and get my head down, I'll see you guys on Monday" He received some half assed grunts from Fuery and Breda, looking to the General who gave him a slight wave, but not breaking up his moment with 'Elizabeth'.  
  
The scene suddenly got awkward quickly for the rest of them. Breda slapped Fuery on the shoulder "Come on, time we went." He grabbed the shorter man and leaned him on his shoulder. "General I shall leave you with Havoc."  
  
Those words immediatly broke his and Ed's embrace. "What!? Wait, hang on, why do I have to have him? You take him home!" It was too late, both men had already exit through the door. He turned to the sleeping subordinate and sighed. Of all people to be left with it had to be him. He turned back to Ed before rooting through Jean's pockets to only find a rather empty wallet.  
  
"Hey, Havoc, wake up where are your keys?" He shook the man hard to wake him from his slumber.  
  
"I dunno...somewhere..." He mumbled before immediatly dropping into a deep sleep.  
  
Roy sighed once more and lifted him up putting one arm round his shoulder as Edward took the other. His younger self would have just left him there, and as tempting as it was to do that at this present moment he had grown some compassion over the years.  
  
\-----  
  
The two men slowly and carefully lowered their comrade to the sofa before Roy beckond Ed out of the room.  
  
"Any stuff of yours that would give you away put in my room, he's no doubt to go wondering when he wakes. I'll find some bedding somewhere for him, that couch isn't the most comfortable of places and I don't want him moaning how he can't come into work because of it."  
  
"Put him in my room, I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Ed you can't sleep on the couch, yet alone your own room. We are supposedly a soon to be married couple. What if Havoc wakes before either of us and sees you sleeping anywhere but my room?"  
  
He had a point. Even though they could make up that they had an argument, it was easier this way. "Alright, I'll throw my stuff in here and go deliver another file, the car is out there again.." Ed quickly went to his room clearing out anything masculine and throwing it onto Roy's bed, leaving the older man to put it away, before taking the file hidden under the dresser and heading outside.  
  
The evening was bitterly cold compared to a few moments ago, the blonde pulled the coat harder around his body to keep in some much needed warmth. Reaching the car he slipped the man the file. "There is one more left, i'll deliver it personally to her." The man nodded before the Elric watched as the car drove away and out of sight. He looked back to the house, his part of the assignment would soon come to an end, the rest would be up to Roy.  
   
He walked back in to immediatly help the older man carry a heavily snoring Havoc into the now spare room. Any trace of Edward Elric taking residence in there had gone as they gently lowered his head to the pillow.  
  
Whilst Roy went to the bathroom Ed looked through his wardrobe for something appropriate. The older man was a bigger build so he picked one of Roy's white shirts to sleep in and slid under the covers. He look to the door just as his superior came back in shirtless. For a guy who sat at a desk all day he was very well toned..at least he was wearing pajama pants.  
  
"Is that one of my shirts?" As he tossed the shirt he wore that night into the laundry basket.  
  
"Well I can't wear my vest or be topless if Havoc does walk round in the morning. Imagine it Roy Mustang was secretly 'engaged' to Edward Elric, who dressed as a woman to keep up his superiors womanly charms in effect."  
  
"...I see what you mean, and knowing Havoc he wouldn't keep it to himself.." He climbed into the other side of the bed and turned the lamp off. "Goodnight Fullmetal."  
  
"Goodnight General."  
  
xXx  
  
Mustang woke up to the weight of the younger man beside him, his head resting in the crook of his neck and an arm placed on his chest. By the way he was positioned Roy's arm was able to wrap around him as a bit of extra support to keep him there. It was an increadibly rare thing that he woke up with someone else in his bed. The only time he did turned out not to be the most pleasent of mornings, but right now the extra warmth was a massive comfort and he couldn't help but smile as he heard Ed's steady breathing as he slept.  
  
The moment was quickly ruined when he heard footsteps slide along the landing before his door handle began to rattle before the latch withdrew into the wooden panel and the door opened, swiftly followed by a clearly hung over Jean.  
  
"Hey General...crap sorry" He quickly turned back round when he saw the position of the two people in front of him.  
  
"Havoc I'm not naked, what do you want?" He whispered.  
  
"I was wonderin' if you had any aspirin, my head is bangin' " Returning the whisper.  
  
Roy slowly lifted Ed off him, gently placing him back down again pulling the covers fully over the false brunette. "Downstairs and don't you dare wake her up."  
  
He quickly ushered him out of the room, closing the door quietly as to not wake up the sleeping man.  
  
"Thanks chief, and thanks for letting me stay here." He downed a couple of tablets and sat with him at the table with a cup of coffee.  
  
"I didn't have a choice, everyone else had run off and I couldn't find your keys."  
  
"My keys? They were under the mat like usual..didn't Breda tell you?"  
  
"No...he didn't..." Roy mumbled out as he took a mouthful of toast.  
  
Ed at least put his blue contacts in and tidied his hair somewhat before heading downstairs still in Roy's shirt and some pink pajama bottoms that were being used for the very first time. Giving a hello which combined with a yawn he poured himself a coffee from the pot. He walked over to Roy and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading back upstairs.  
  
Havoc grinned as she walked away. "Damn Roy, still can't believe you snagged a hot chick like that!"  
  
"Well some people have it and most of the others don't...like you." He smirked towards his subordinate.  
  
"Low blow man, low blow. I'd best head off back to my place, don't wanna ruin ya weekend anymore." Downing the rest of his coffee.  "Thanks again boss." Grabbing his coat and rushes out.  
  
"Havoc don't.." The front door shuts loudly. "...slam the door..."  
  
Roy sighed walked back up stairs to see Ed laying back down on his bed with his cup on the nightstand. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, slight headache but nothing I can't shake off." Roy sits beside him.  
  
"Looks like your job is nearly done, Hawkeye was spending last night finishing the last file. Then Elizabeth Lornel will run off into the sunset."  
  
"It's definitely been fun, though I also hate to admit that."  
  
Roy smiled to him. "It sure has, but I bet that's only because you've had so many clueless men trying to get you into their bed."  
  
"In the end there was only one man's bed." Ed smiled. "Stayed loyal till the end, got to give me credit for that!"


	6. Farewell Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos and reviews so far!

Ed got ready for what would be the last time as Elizabeth Lornel, the last time he'd be in this house, in this room and for some reason it saddened him. He had packed all his belongings apart from the clothes he would change into once he returned, leaving them folded neatly on the edge of the bed as he proceeded downstairs. Having one last look at himself in the mirror, which hung in the hallway, he took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out into the bright sunlight of the morning before making his way to Central Headquarters.  
  
He walked into the offices of his colleagues, obviously and immediatly getting noticed by Havoc before he even put a foot completely through the door.  
  
"Elizabeth! How lovely to see you again!"   
  
They all stopped what they were doing, clearly the sight of Mustang's fiancée was more important than work.   
  
Ed smiled "Sorry gentleman, I didn't mean to intrude. Is Roy in?" He looked towards the closed office door.  
  
"He's out in a meeting with the Führer at the moment, I'm sure he wouldn't be too long. Here allow me." Havoc jumped from his seat and took Ed's jacket, before escorting him over to the older man's desk to sit in his seat. Ed was defiantly going to miss these privileges.  
  
"So what brings the pleasure of you visiting us at this fine hour?" Havoc quite conviniently placed himself ontop of the desk practially right beside him.   
  
"Oh Roy just wanted me to bring a few things from home, also I wanted to see how many of you made it back to work after what happened Friday night."  
  
Havoc nervously smiled. "W-what did happen friday night? I can't remember a thing...I didn't dance naked again did I?"  
  
Fulman laughed hard. "Thankfully Jean you passed out very early on. If you didn't I'm sure the General would have done something horrid to you for even doing it in front of his lady."  
  
"You missed Roy acting like a right romantic though, more than usual." He looked to Ed. "I'm tellin' ya Elizabeth you have made that man so happy he's so much nicer to work around!"  
  
"Aw man I miss out on all the fun, but I did see them in bed together.." Havoc smiled before realising it didn't mean for it to come out like that as everyone's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"PERVERT!" They all threw their stationary at him once more.  
  
"I'm glad to see you are all hard at work. I could hear you lot down the other end of the hall." He looked to see the cause of the sudden relaxed atmosphere, Ed sitting in Havoc's seat. " I should have guessed it was you."   
  
The brunette stood. "I'm sorry Roy, I brought those things you wanted, but they said you were in a meeting with the Führer so they kindly let me stay."  
  
He smiled one of those smiles that could just melt your heart as he opened his office door for the younger man, only to look back at his subordinates who were grinning at the sight before them. His smile dropped giving them a straight face. "Back to work!"  
  
Roy sat behind his desk and pulled out the last file for Ed's part of the assignment. "The reason I was talking to the Führer was all to do with this. When Bradley was in power there was a door in his office, I'm not sure if you remember that. This was clearly a marked escape route should the central building ever came under attack and the Führer would escape into the sewers . After the seige it was sealed off, I'm in the process of breaking through to open it once more, so I'll be late back tonight finishing it off. But basically it leaves them able to do a full assault and take the Führer and gain control of the military holding him hostage. So there are maps, guard duty reports, positioning and timings in there. Obviously there is a day where the best chance to strike will be inevitable, but obviously the Führer would not be here. There's also an appointment diary page in there concerning his meetings and a list of people on duty at that time of night."  
  
There was silence as Ed looked through each page, Roy carefully watching him. "You're nearly done, it's taken its time, but we are almost there. Thank you for all your hard work Fullmetal and your professionalism during this matter."  
  
The younger man looked up and smiled. "No thanks to you, we made on hell of a team. So what's going to happen when 'Elizabeth' goes?"  
  
Roy thought for a moment "Well I guess I could say that she couldn't take the pressure of marriage and the responsibilities of what comes with it with me being a General of course."  
  
"Ah so now you have to act like a depressed man, boy would I love to see that!"  
  
"Sorry, but the Fullmetal Alchemist is currently in Drachma collecting intel. Ed, use this moment as a holiday, take a break. No doubt those gossips out there will tell you everything when you get back."  
  
There was silence between the two Ed placed the file in his satchel and stood from his seat.  
  
"Do you want to go out for a drink later, before you go? You know, celebrate."  
  
He turned towards the man, looking at every inch of his face. "How about after the assignment is complete General? Premature celebrations are frowned upon...you don't want to curse yourself. Tonight could just be a drink between a superior and his subordinate, even friends."  
  
The older man smiled. "I'll come pick you up when I'm done."  
  
He opened the door for the brunette following him through to see, once again, his officers staring in awe at the woman in front of them. Edward bowed. "Thank you all for your hard work." In unison all four of them blushed.  
  
"I'll see you later." Ed felt his superior's hand on his own followed by a soft kiss on his lips. He looked to him, those eyes, that smile..he didn't know what came over him as he leaned in and kissed the man once more before walking out the door.  
  
Ed's meeting with Rachel went perfectly. She fell for the whole plan, it just goes to show that when someone is desperate they'd do anything to get what they want. With that Elizabeth Lornel was no more, well apart from that drink with Roy before he left for a well deserved break.  
  
xXx  
  
A phone ringing in the hallway seemed louder in the silence as Ed awaited Roy's return. It was probably the man himself just letting him know he was on his way or will be a little bit longer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah Fullmetal"  
  
The voice registered almost straight away. "Führer Grumman? What do I owe this pleasure sir?"  
  
"General Mustang said you'd be there, I'm afraid your break has been suspended."  
  
Suspended? Well that was a bitch. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"I know Roy came up with a reason for your disappearance involving Drachma... but now your assistance is required there now."  
  
Ed couldn't turn it down, he knew that. "Of course sir, I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Actually Fullmetal, I need you to go immediatly. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but it is extremely urgent. I've sent someone to pick you up and take you to the station, they shall brief you fully."  
  
His heart sank. "Yes sir..."  
  
"Any reports call me immediately, and be careful."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
He replaced the receiver, slowly walking to Roy's room and sat on the older man's bed. Images of the General were flooding his mind, the two had grown closer during their assignment. Only Ed's professionalism around the man wasn't what it seemed. He looked to the window, the window where it all changed for him. The kiss that got deeper and deeper, he was lost in the moment, his mind was a blur at that time but as time passed his mind caught up with him. It was him, he was the one that made it deeper, he was the one asking for entrance. It was also him that made the kiss in the bar deeper. Even with their last kiss in the office Roy may have just touched his lips lightly, but Ed was the one that made it more.  
  
The feelings he had for this man were more than just professional now, it was all he thought about when his mind wasn't focused on anything else. The dark hair, the pale skin, those obsedian eyes, he was lost in them, always. When ever his face drew near all Ed could think about was kissing him, he wanted the older man to devour him. As much as he wanted to take it further he decided to stay professional, rejection was an ugly thing. Yet the General happily went along with each of the deep kisses, wether it was him being professional or something more that drink tonight would have put Ed's mind at ease.  
  
A car horn snapped him out of his thoughts, he wanted to stay but couldn't go against orders, especially when the man assigned the case to him was the highest ranking officer in Amestris. Hthought about leaving him a note, but if he told Grumman he was here surely Roy would know the situation. He grabbed one of the General's flat caps and rushed out the door slamming it locked behind him. As he was driven away he silently said farewell to the man who had captured his heart. He would be back, but he didn't know when.  
  
xXx  
  
Roy was running later than planned, instead of getting changed he was just going to the bar in his uniform, he would just get Ed and go there straight away. He opened the front door to be greeted by darkness.  
  
He flicked the light switch. "Ed you ready to go?" He got no reply. "You home?" All he got was silence. Clearly the blonde had just fallen asleep somewhere in the boredom of waiting for him.  
  
He checked every room downstairs, they were all left as they were that morning, no sign of the young man. Quietly walking up the stairs he called out his name once more, still no reply. Slowly opening the door to the spare room he poked his head round to see a made bed yet no one occupying it. No one was in the bathroom, the only place left was his bedroom.  
  
He flicked the switch on "Ed, you awa-" he stopped mid sentence, the bed was empty. Neatly folded at the end were the clothes Ed had worn as Elizabeth that day. He checked the bottom of his wardrobe, Ed's case and all his belongings had gone.  
  
Roy couldn't understand, the younger man seemed very keen to join him for a few drinks, yet he was nowhere to be found. Searching every room he hoped to find a note of some sort, just letting him know if he went out or when he'll be back, nothing. It was like he was never here.  
  
He probably went back to his own apartment to drop off his things and come back. The raven walked back downstairs to call him. The phone kept ringing and ringing.  
  
Mustang was at a loss, he didn't know where he was, the young man just upped and left. Taking a bottle of scotch Roy sat at the kitchen table with a view of the front door, pouring himself a glass, he waited. Ed was going to come back from his place and walk through that door with a daft grin and apologising that he wasn't here like he said he would. But the minutes had turned to hours a whole bottle of scotch emptied.

  
He wasn't coming back.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Merry Christmas~


	7. A familiar face

Three days after Ed disappeared the rebel group had made it's move. Of course Roy and a few selected soldiers were ready and waiting. Not surprisingly they put up a fight, exchanging gun fire with the military they suffered heavy casualties Rachel Hytem being one of the multiple fatalities. When they realised their only escape route was blocked the rest of the group surrendered quickly arrested and immediately interrogated. It took all night but one man finally caved and gave them the address of a well secluded house on the outskirts of Central City only ten minutes from the bar where this all began. Inside was a vast array of explosives enough to cause damage on a terrifying scale. The remaining survivors of the faction were left in that hands of the Führer. Some were sent to the firing squad others were left to live their days in prison.    
  
Even if others went out to celebrate Roy could not, not without the man who helped it happen, not without Edward.   
    
With the assignment at an end Roy played the depressed, abandoned fiancée rather well. Major Hawkeye did suggest crying, but even she knew that wouldn't suit his image. Yes he may have been extra nice and loving to 'Elizabeth' around this subordinates, but crying was off the agenda. Afterall the last time he cried was when Maes died, and only Hawkeye saw that... He couldn't force himself to cry even if he tried.   
Every week Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Fulman would invite him out for drinks in a way to lift his spirits, Riza did join them on occasion. Women came up to Roy still, but he just wasn't interested, he never batted an eyelid towards them. That mission changed him from being a womanizer, to a well respectable gentleman, he wouldn't admit it, but it went with the roll he was playing. At least it gave Havoc a chance...  
  
He was gradually allowed to return back to his former self, as time went by, he met a rather stunning woman at the bar. Long red hair, blue eyes, slim and an all-round lovely person. His team thought it would be best to help him move on and move forward in his life. He hated lying to people, even strangers started to know the story of the woman who couldn't cope, the one who fled. He wasn't interested in people who took pity on him, sure his old self would have played along for a free pass into the woman's bed to mend his 'broken heart',  that didn't appeal to him. No woman that approached him appealed in anyway.   
  
Being so much more productive him and Hawkeye were able to go on assignments, sure the Führer wasn't keen on the idea at all what with Roy being next in line to take charge of the military when he finally retires. It kept his mind busy, just sitting in that office was becoming a pain with everyone checking up on him every five minutes to make sure he was alright. In the end Grumman sent him to South City to inspect the officers there, sure it would take him a few days, but it was nice just to be away from central for a bit.  
  
He met up with Alexander Armstrong. He was now a Major General in charge of the south, with his own subordinates. Luckily due to the secrecy he made of the situation the whole 'Elizabeth' thing hadn't reached this far, giving Roy the chance to actually relax. The Major General had really turned the mess that was south city into a pleasant place to be. Either he actually ran things properly or people where scared every time he took his jacket off and flexed those muscles or made statues of himself...  
  
Arriving back in central Havoc collected him from the station. As usual the ride back was quite a chatty one.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya Roy, she has a major crush on me! Just thinking about it give me goosebumps...in a good way of course.."  
  
Roy just grunted, he really didn't want to know who the major picked up the night before, it would usually end in the same way as the rest..  
  
"Ah never asked, do ya want to go to headquarters or your house?"  
  
"Take me home, I'll sort everything out tomorrow."  
  
"Right you are boss."  
  
A short while later they pulled up to the kerb just in front.  
  
"Oh general, you want to come out with me and the boys later? Usual place." Roy stepped out of the car.  
  
"That depends, are you going to use my sob story for you to try to pick up women or match me up with any."  
  
"What? No t-that wasn't me, clearly got the wrong man there sir.." He nervousness showed all over his face.  
  
"Mm hmm...we'll sort it later Major, enjoy your life while you can.." He smirked as he shut the door watching the car drive away, knowing he just put the fear of death in his subordinate.  
  
At last, finally home, his own bed, his own space. He needed the peace and quiet, time with Alex was noisy, as per usual, and then returning back to get Havoc...he made a mental note to get Hawkeye to pick him up again in future.  
  
Unlocking the door and quickly flicking the light switch a huge sigh of relief escaped from his mouth. Hanging up his jacket and un buttoning the top of his shirt he felt much more comfortable as he walked to the kitchen. He was going to have a bite to eat before heading to the bar, the least Havoc could do as punishment was to pay for his drinks. Looking in the cupboards to find them bare he searched the fridge, which was a worser state. It stank badly of out dated food, one of the meats even have a little mould garden growing all over it. Well at least Havoc can also buy him a meal now, he was defiantly going to squeeze as much out of him as he could.  
  
He grabbed his coat ready to leave once more, turning off the lights he just happened to turn round seeing a faint orange glow coming from the back room.  
  
 _'Was that on when I came in?'_  
  
He wasn't going to take any chances. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out one of his ignition gloves, quickly placing it over his bare hand and quietly approached the room. Even the door was open, why didn't he notice this before? He took a moment to brace himself before walking into the room, hand drawn ready to snap at whatever was inside.  
  
His eyes and arm focused at a man on the couch who looked back at him. Blonde hair, golden eyes, red coat, no doubt the man had returned.  
  
"Fullmetal.."  
  
"General, sorry I kind of.. let myself in.." He held up the spare set of house keys Roy had given him months ago. "..forgot to leave them." The two waited in silence for a few moments. "..so...you gonna fry me then?"  
  
"Huh?" Roy suddenly realised his hand was still raised to attack. He lowered his arm and quickly took the glove off, replacing it back into his pocket.  
  
"Grumman said you'd be back today so I thought I'd wait."  
  
"With a lamp on and in silence? Damn it Fullmetal you nearly gave me a heart attack, it's not the best feeling knowing that someone had crept into your house.."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't exactly know what to do. Wait at the door like an idiot, or just leap out from the room and go 'Hey General looks who's back!'"  
  
"Either way you would have got a punch to the face.."  
  
Ed watched the man closely as he poured a scotch, offering it to the younger man before pouring one for himself.  
  
"So where the hell have you been for the past eight months Fullmetal? It would have been nice to have been informed.."  
  
Ed looked to him slightly confused."I thought you knew, it was you who told Grumman that I was here that day. I didn't leave a note because I believed you and him had discussed it ."  
  
The older man shook his head "It wasn't nice searching everywhere to find you suddenly disappeared and took all your stuff with you. Leaving me to have that drink on my own..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I did tell him that I'd leave in the morning, but he was adamant that I had to leave immediately..." He looks to the glass in his hand. "..well at least we are having one now if that's any consolation.."  
  
"Where did you go?"   
  
Ed was now looking into the dark eyes of the man opposite, he did look kind of annoyed. But if he was in the General's shoes he'd probably be the same. "Drachma, your fabricated story came to life. I was ordered to go investigate and collect intelligence for growing concerns that they were going to start a war with Amestris. Kind of ironic if you ask me.." Roy was intent on keeping eye contact for some reason. "So...what happened when I was gone?"  
  
"Well, word got out that I had a fiancée, I'm sure you didn't know about that.."  
  
Ed laughed. "You, a fiancée? Roy Mustang that is unheard of!.." Even the other man finally relaxed and smiled. "Tell me more!"  
  
Roy threw a newspaper at him before he continued. "Well since her sudden up and leaving me I've had to play a heartbroken, depressed man for the past eight months. Of which I've now finally be allowed to come out of..." He looked serious once more. "...eight months Ed, not a letter, not a phone call. Did you not think your boss would want to know where you were and what you were doing, especially since I didn't even set you the assignment"  
  
"Every update had to be straight to the Führer, I thought he'd be keeping you updated as well since you were my superior.."  
  
Mustang shook his head and thought to himself 'He was still annoyed I didn't keep him updated whilst Ed was undercover..'  
  
Ed carefully watched as his superior carefully placing the glass to his lips and took a sip. So many scenarios had run through his head, but he still couldn't tell him. How could he? 'Oh General sir ever since I was undercover my feelings to you have blossomed, I made those kisses deeper as I couldn't control my urges' Everything he said sounded so cheesy.. 'Roy, I meant everything I did, I want to know if you feel the same'  
  
"Ed, are you alright?" The man of his very thoughts snapped him out of his trance.  
  
"Yeah, sorry..mind wondered off." He looked deep into those dark, beautiful eyes once more. "Roy..do you ever think back and thought 'Why didn't I do that?' "  
  
"All the time, but obviously it's in the past now and that's where it stays. You can't dwell on it..You saying you have many regrets Fullmetal, such as joining the military?"  
  
"Obviously when I was young I regretted it sometimes, but you and the others helped me regain me and Al's bodies back. Sure I do have many regrets but there is one that stands out a lot for me...and it's a rather recent one. It's just...it's hard to say it without me sounding like an idiot...but when we were-"  
  
The phone started ringing, Roy didn't notice until several rings later he was too busy staring intently at Edward. "Oh sorry, I'd best get that.."  
  
He walked into the hallway and picked up the receiver. "Mustang"  
  
 _"Hey General, we've got a scotch here with your name on it, so get ya ass over here and have a drink with us!"_  
  
"Havoc, you've only just dropped me off at my home, at least let me rest for a bit.."  
  
 _"The Great Mustang needs a rest, man you're defiantly getting old.."_  
  
Roy looked back to see Ed leaning in the door way. "And you're becoming a pain... I'll skip tonight, I've got reports to finish..just because you seem to get off lightly doesn't mean all of us do.."  
  
 _"Suit yourself sir, see you Monday."_   
  
The line went dead, placing the receiver back he turned towards the blonde man who was still pondering what to say.  
  
"Sorry Ed, you were saying.."  
  
Ed couldn't find the words, if it didn't make sense in his head so how would it sound when it came out of his mouth? The older man walked closer to him.  
  
"So a rather recent regret...I might know what it is..." Ed's eyes widened with surprise. "...because I have that very same regret.."


	8. Finally have you

"And how do you know my regret is the same as yours?"

  
Roy was close, so close, he could feel the older man's breath on his lips. The blonde's tongue darted to wet his lips on instinct, but those dark eyes caught the motion. Roy raised a hand to cup the younger face, gliding his thumb across the freshly moistened lip before pressing his own lips gently against Ed's for a few lingering seconds before answering the man's question.

  
"Because you would have pushed me away by now." It was more a breathless and deep whisper. "Just like I would have pushed you away so much sooner during the assignment."

  
The images of every time they kissed went through Ed's mind as he looked at the features of this man who were mere millimeters away from him. He didn't know when these feelings surfaced, but he was sure glad that Roy felt the same. Their assignment had brought them closer then they could ever dream of. Elric couldn't resist but to kiss those lips once more, his hands reaching in between them to take hold of Roy's shirt to pull him even closer. Mustang, of course, complied with the demand as Ed snaked his hands around the back of his neck, with his own hands automatically placed on the blonde's hips. Their lips slowly moved together as both men enjoyed each other as Edward and Roy, not Elizabeth and Roy. Even though he was exactly the same person when undercover to Ed this felt like a first kiss even though they embraced so many times. He could be himself and it felt so much better.

  
Even when they parted their eyes never left one another. Ed glided his fingers through the messy raven locks before pulling him back for another embrace.  
  
Roy was the first to indicate to take the kiss further, taking the Elric's bottom lip between his teeth and biting it ever so gently, before running his tongue along it's entirety. This happened a couple of more times before Ed allowed the process to go further and allowing the kiss to go deeper, welcoming the intruding tongue into his mouth with a pleased moan. The general explored his mouth before his own muscle couldn't wait any longer and joined the other. Both tongues danced and glided along each other as both men held the other just a little tighter. What was barely a minute seemed like hours before they parted once more giving each other small pecks before Roy rested his forehead to Ed's. He raised his hand once more to stroke the now flushed cheek before slowly gliding his fingertips down the exposed neck to the open front of his shirt. Popping one extra button that revealed the blonde's collar bone. His fingers softly pressed along the bone, his eyes darting from Ed to watch his fingers movements. His skin was warm to the touch and so very inviting as he pulled the collar of the shirt to the side giving him even greater access as he littered the column with gentle kisses. His tongue darting out to taste the tanned skin along the exposed collar bone before ending his exploration with a gentle suck just under his Adam's apple.

  
Fullmetal could feel the heat swirling around in his abdomen, he couldn't help but give out a quiet moan as Roy paid attention to the other side of his neck, littering with kisses once more before his tongue followed his jaw line to his ear lobe, gently taking the flesh into his mouth and gently sucking before releasing it to the cool air.  He pushed his body against the younger man, both of them able to feel just what they were doing to each other.

  
The tension was thick, Roy didn't know whether he should carry on, but he didn't even need to ask when Ed's mouth latched hungrily to his own. The soft administrations when their lips first connected was now long gone as a more passionate and needy embrace consumed them. It was a fierce clash of lips, teeth and tongues as their feelings from their assignment showed in full bloom. Tanned hands fisted the raven hair whist the older man rocked harder into his body. Groans were swallowed as both fought for dominance, but with Ed being less experienced he succumbed and became second best to his superior.

  
Now taking the back foot Fullmetal took advantage swiftly removing his hands from the silk locks and begun to simultaneously pop each button on the Flame's shirt in quick succession. Mustang was quick to follow and did the exact same thing to the blonde before he could feel the tanned hands gliding against his torso. Assisting with the Elric he quickly removed his shirt to give Ed unlimited access to the skin that craved his touch. Those hands that glided from his collarbone, to his pecks slowly gliding over the hardened buds before skimming all the way down his still well toned abdomen before resting at the belt buckle. Roy could feel himself twitching at the mear aspect of how close Ed was to his groin, even more so when he felt the leather strap being pulled and released. As the metallic sound of the buckle dropped loosely he grabbed the tanned hands to stop him from going any further and breaking their passionate embrace.

  
The two looked intently at each other, the only sound echoing in the place was the sounds of their panting as they regain their breath. Ed pushed Roy back slightly and moved forward himself off the door frame to take his own shirt off, both men showing their battle scars that littered their bodies. Under Roy's lust filled watch his hands went down to his own belt and loosened it so he was in the same position as his superior. But he decided to go one step further and slowly unzipped his pants, letting them pool at his ankles before stepping out and kicking them to the side.   
Roy's eyes were intently staring at the bulge residing in the younger man's boxers. He could see the organ twitching with need and the fabric already wet at the tip. He wanted to taste it. He left Ed standing as he fell to his knees, his tongue already darting out to taste the clothed wetness.

  
"Fuck.." Ed gasped as he felt the tongue glide up his length from base to tip, before he felt the elastic of his underwear being tugged and the last item of clothing being pulled down.  
With his length now free Roy didn't give Ed any warning before his swirled his tongue around the head and tasting the salty essence. He felt his length being devoured by the older man, head slowly followed by the shaft until he was fully sheathed, the warmth and moisture enveloping him. His hands immediately grip the raven locks as the head bobbed and the tongue wrapped and slithered along his manhood. He wasn't going to last, he knew that as their lips first touched a good few minutes ago.

  
Every moan that escaped the Elric's mouth drove Roy to suck him harder and faster. He could feel Ed close to orgasm, but he wasn't going to stop him, he welcomed it. Within moments the salty essence filled his mouth along with a pleasured call of his name.

  
"Fuck.." The gasped voice called out as he rode out his orgasm.

  
The need to be inside the blonde was too great, the time to get upstairs and into the bedroom would be too long. Roy wanted him now. With the lubricant also upstairs there was only one choice left as he rose to his feet. Ed watched his with half lidded eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth for them to automatically come out stained with his translucent liquid dripping off each digit. Roy moved his fingers around Ed and ran them over his entrance. Ed felt one of the moist fingers rubbing his entrance, slowly opening it for the digit to gain access. He relaxed as much as he possibly could, as the finger slowly moved deeper into his body, opening him up as much as possible. Ed's release providing the perfect lubrication as his the finger began sliding in and out with ease before the second digit entered into him. He could feel them rubbing against his walls, scissoring and stretching the muscles, preparing himself to what would eventually be inside of him. The third and final finger entered him, stretching his entrance even further, thrusting as deeply as they could inside. The blonde couldn't help but rock back to try and push the digits in deeper.

  
The flame slowly removed his fingers from the younger's entrance, much to the moan of complaint from the younger man and the muscles trying to pull his fingers back inside. He quickly unzipped and removed his pants and underwear at the same time, kicking the items well out of the way. His now exposed erection twitched in the cool air before he placed the already soiled hand near his mouth and released the remained of Ed's seed into his hand. Sure it wasn't the most sexiest of images, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

  
He lathered his hardness in the liquid before turning his attentions back to Ed. He hoisted the blonde up against the wall next to the doorframe, who in turn wrapped his legs around his hips. His obsidian orbs were looking into golden as he placed his pulsing hardness at the awaiting entrance. He looked for any signs of refusal and found none. Their lips softly connected as he slowly pushed inside.

  
Roy stopped when he was fully sheathed, giving Ed's body the time to adjust to the intrusion. The blonde himself wrapped his arms around the man, his hands gently resting at the base of the raven locks and gently stroking the soft hairs. Every night and day he thought about him, this is what he's wanted for so many months.. General Roy Mustang in every sense and being. Their soft kiss turned more passionate, reminding them both of the embrace they had in the bar surrounded by the other members of their unit, the one that was interrupted thanks to Havoc.

  
Roy began to slowly withdraw until only the head remained inside before slowly pushing himself back inside.

  
"Please..." Ed's cry for more made the general speed up his pace, each time he thrust back the younger man's entrance sucked him back in for more.

  
The pace increased, the pure pleasure each thrust produced for them was blissful. Ed was now holding tightly to Mustang, panting into the older man's ear, moving along with his movements.  
Roy could feel Ed's walls tightening around his member, a clear sign that he wasn't far away. He put any remaining energy to thrusting hard and fast into the young man hitting his prostate over and over causing the other to call out his name with every hit.

  
Ed couldn't concentrate, his mind was a blur the pleasure emulating from his nether regions ran up his entire body. He wanted it to last longer but the sheer desperation that they had for one another got the better of him. Sure it was rushed, but that was out of pure lust and craving. He called out loudly as his orgasm hit.

  
The contractions around Roy as Ed came was immense, the tension tightened so much around him it was literally squeezing the fluid out of him. Giving a few more thrusts he finally had his much-needed release, spilling deep into him.

  
His legs were weak, but he couldn't let Edward go, not yet. Spinning them around he slid down the wall holding the blonde tightly not wanting to separate. The cold floor and wall was a welcoming sensation, to his legs and back.

They rested their heads on the others shoulders struggling to get much-needed oxygen into their lungs.


	9. Back to normal

When he woke he was alone in bed and by how cold the other half of it was Roy had long since gone. He looked over to the clock on the opposite nightstand to see that most of the morning had already gone - he was supposed to report to Grumman first thing. Ed immediately leapt out from under the covers and straight into the shower to wash off the remains of last nights activities before rushing out the front door.   
  
It was good to be back at Central after being absent for months in Drachma and undercover for the rest. It felt good he could finally return to work as himself.  The blonde proceeded along the corridors, greeting anyone who said hello, having to apologize that he was in a hurry to see the highest ranked officer in the country.   
  
Unlike how he acted whenever Roy had called him into his office he was was escorted in by the Führer's secretary, waited for permission to approach, saluted the much older man, before standing to attention.   
  
"I'd like to thank you for your work in Drachma Fullmetal. I'm sorry that I asked you to leave at such short notice. But as you well know it was a matter of utmost importance." Opened the file that Ed left him the previous evening. "A very through and descriptive report. I'm glad I chose you for the job. With this knowledge we can defend our boarders even better against any attack." He closed the file again. "I won't keep you any longer Fullmetal, you may resume your duties." The blond saluted his superior once more before turning to head out the door. "Oh Edward." The Führer quickly called to him.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to take your originally planned time off?"  
  
"Positive sir."  
  
"Well just let me know if you want any leave."  
  
"Will do sir. Is that all?"  
  
"Oh this morning I informed General Mustang of your return to office. He was rather surprised that you were returning so soon after such a long assignment. I did state to him that it was your idea, not mine."  
  
That may have been one thing that may have slipped Ed's mind yesterday... but could you blame him after the evening he had?   
  
xXx  
  
Taking a deep breath he turned the handle and opened the door to be greeted with eight pairs of eyes staring at him.  
  
"Well well, the great wanderer returns!" As usual Havoc was always the first to ignore his work. "Beginning to think you weren't coming back!"  
  
Ed smiled "Well someone has to keep you in line Havoc when the general isn't around. Is he in?"  
  
"Yeah but he's not to be disturbed according to Hawkeye, he seems to have neglected his paperwork once more."  
  
Ed greeted his other colleagues before walking to his desk or at least what was his desk, which was now littered with files, papers, rubbish and magazines. Sweeping whatever litter into the bin he threw the files back on the desk of whomever they belonged to when he stopped and looked to the collection of pornographic magazines neatly piled at the edge.  
  
"Oh yeah, I thought that since you've been gone for so long you've been missing out on some action so feel free to take those, brought them especially for you."  
  
The blonde picked up the top one, no surprise it was porn, this was Havoc after all. "Jean... you saying I haven't had any action in ten months? Just because you don't get any doesn't mean that I don't. Maybe you should keep these, material for yourself for when you get home later.." He picked up the pile and placed them on his colleague's desk, tapping him on the shoulder in a sympathetic way.  
  
"Wait... What? You hooked up with someone while you were away Ed? Come on don't leave me hangin' what's she like?"  
  
"I also don't talk about relationships, you should know better Havoc, some things are just meant to be kept quiet."  
  
"Oh great you're like Roy. You just going to suddenly announce an engagement too?"  
  
"Ed's getting engaged!?" Breda jumped out from his seat, just joining the conversation at the worst possible time.  
  
"NO! I've already done that once and look how that turned out. One failed marriage is enough for me! But what's this about an engagement?"  
  
Havoc laughed "Oh Edward, you missed all the action. About a few weeks after you left this hot chick came to the office looking for the general. A magnificent sight, totally my type. We were hittin' it off like you wouldn't believe! So I did what any noble man would do and invite her out for a drink.. she showed me her engagement ring and then the general came out saying that she was his fiancée! Tell ya what Ed, shock of the century if you ask me. Mustang was whipped, he changed, it were sweet, but scary how lovey dovey they were."  
  
Ed's eyes widened in false shock and disbelief. "Roy Mustang engaged!? I need to see this woman for myself if she can whip the great womanizer and one night stands of Amestris Roy Mustang she must be something unbelievably special!"   
  
The older man shook his head. "No can do Ed, she upped and left him eight months ago, never seen the guy so heartbroken, he's only just started to perk up. Never said the reason why she left, maybe he doesn't even know, but just like.." He snapped his fingers. "..that vanished without a trace. Hard to believe cause the last few days they looked more in love than ever, even the last time we saw 'em together they couldn't keep their hands off like a flamin' teenage couple."  
  
"Can't blame him for being so down about it, but you do that when you get turned down after the first date don'tcha Jean?" The others laughed at Breda's outburst.  
  
Ed looked to the closed office door before looking back to Havoc. "Dread to think what a depressed Roy Mustang is like, but I bet he's already gotten over it and dated a string of women."  
  
That head shook again. "He's not even called one. Staying here late at night and going straight home, sure when we took him to the bar the women flocked around him, but he just didn't care, turned every one of 'em down."  
  
Ed was genuinely surprised at that moment. Roy was a womanizer, a notorious one at that. He had to halt that side of his life whilst the assignment went ahead to make a more believable story. But that had finished months ago..  
  
This trail of thought was instantly put on hold as the creak of the office handle was pushed down and the wooden door opened. The blonde assistant walked out with multiple files and instantly noticed Ed sitting on the edge of his cluttered desk.  
  
"Edward, good to finally see you back."  
  
He smiled at Riza, but before he could reply with an 'It's good to be back.' A second figure stepped out. Roy leant on the door frame, arms folded and looking rather pissed off.   
  
"Ed, ten months may have passed but five hours late for work is still not acceptable."  
  
"C'mon chief go easy on him, he's only just got here give the guy some credit."   
  
Roy's eyes turned to the pile of magazines to the side of Jean. "Havoc... If I see those magazines one more time I will burn them until there was nothing left." He looked to Ed once more. His voice more demanding like an order on the battlefield. "My office... now."  
  
The blonde did as he was told and entered the room, positioning himself to a moderate attention in front of his superior's desk. He couldn't help but flinch as the General slammed his office door hard behind him.  
  
"I wouldn't have been late if you woke me.." His eyes followed Roy as he went to sit back at his desk.   
  
Roy signed the last pages of his paperwork and looked him. "Well someone didn't think to tell me that they were coming straight back to work. I only found out when I came into work this morning. You had a long and exhausting journey topped with last nights activities I felt it was best to just let you sleep in and come in when you were ready. That out there in front of the others was to keep up appearances. Don't want them to think I'm going soft."  
  
"They already think something is strange when you keep rejecting women."  
  
"What can I say, Elizabeth tamed me and I found someone I'd rather spend much more then one night with, but they don't need to know that."  
  
Both men smiled at each other.  
  
"I'd best get back to my duties. I've got a back log of paperwork to catch up on what with my long absence."  
  
Roy nodded as Ed turned and made his way to the door. Just as he began to open it a forced pushed it back into the latch. It caught the blonde off guard as it slammed loudly. He turned round to see Mustang standing directly behind him and didn't get another thought as the older man leaned in and captured his lips in a soft and lingering kiss. He immediately backed Ed completely against the door as his free hand which wasn't keeping the door in place cupped the blonde's cheek, stroking the tanned skin with the pad of his thumb. Just as Ed was getting into the full swing of it The Flame broke the contact and rested his forehead on the Elrics.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that since I woke up.." He practically whispered as their noses grazed against the others. They kissed a few times more, their mouths delicately moved against the others.   
  
They parted again and without words Roy backed away from the door allowing Ed to open it once more. They took one more look and smiled at the other before the blonde stepped through the threshold and closed the door.  
  
All eyes were on him as he took his seat and released noisy breath. The others didn't ask what happened in there, no doubt the slamming of doors was enough for them. But if he was going to be late in the future maybe it wouldn't be that much of a bad idea..   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a way of seeing off our favorite pairing into the sunset... or are we?
> 
> There is a second half to this story, which I will begin posting next week, under the very imaginative name Undercover: Romance part 2. 
> 
> All that is left to say is thank you to all of you that have read this part of the story. It's not the best written, but at least it's better then before. Thank you for the kind comments and the Kudos, it really means a lot.~


End file.
